warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosepetal
Rosepetal is a slender,Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 147 dark cream she-cat.Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast History In the Power of Three Series Outcast :She is born to Daisy and Spiderleg along with her sibling, Toadkit. It is said that though they were young, the kits had very loud voices. Spiderleg, their father, who was awkward around them, can't seem to get used to the idea of being a father, and does not take any time to visit with his kits. :Hazelpaw says that the kits were cute, and that she hoped Firestar would let her mentor one of them when they become apprentices. Jaypaw replies that she probably wouldn't since they were kin, but this doesn't seem to dampen Hazelpaw's spirit. ''Eclipse :During the battle, she is seen comforting the younger kits, Blossomkit, Bumblekit, and Briarkit. She is also seen strutting around with Toadkit when they had to move to the apprentice's den when Millie catches whitecough, happy about being in the apprentice's den. Long Shadows :Rosekit catches greencough and has to move into the abandoned Twoleg Nest. Daisy is very nervous about it, but Honeyfern, who is also sick, promises that she will take care of her and Rosekit quickly recovers. It is revealed that her parents aren't mates anymore, because Spiderleg didn't care for his kits enough. Sunrise :Daisy tells Rosekit and Toadkit to go into the nursery and rest, but she protests that "WindClan are attacking us" and that she's going to be Clan leader and fight them off. Near the end of the book, her father, Spiderleg, is seen spending more time with her and Toadkit, though he does not appear to enjoy it. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She is introduced as a new warrior, Rosepetal, at a Gathering, and is mildly ashamed when RiverClan refuses to shout her new warrior name, even though it isn't her fault at all. It was revealed that her mentor was Squirrelflight, as Firestar wanted to show that he still trusted the warrior, despite all that had happened. She helps Berrynose when he trods on a thistle when he's on patrol. Later, Rosepetal tells Foxleap that she thinks Twolegs are the cause of the draining lake. Fading Echoes :Dovepaw observes that Rosepetal is constantly backing up whatever Foxleap says, and assumes that she likes him. :After a tree falls into the camp, Firestar has her crawl into the medicine den to get herbs for Jayfeather, since she is slender like her father, Spiderleg. She pushes out pawfuls of leaves to Jayfeather, who is trying to help Briarpaw after her hind legs are crushed by the fallen tree. :Later, Rosepetal helps Dovepaw collect moss and feathers. :Rosepetal is also seen during the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, fighting Oakfur and Whitewater along with Spiderleg. She is later seen helping Dovepaw fight Owlclaw. Night Whispers :Rosepetal is seen racing over to Foxleap after a fox leaves the ThunderClan camp, asking if his torn-out claw hurts. Foxleap raises his chin proudly and replies that it only hurts a bit. She also mentions to Jayfeather that there was yarrow in a small clearing by the ThunderClan camp, and is pushing through a thorn barrier with Mousewhisker and Toadstep in the middle of Jayfeather and Dovepaw's conversation. Sign of the Moon :She trains with Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Toadstep. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Daisy:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Father: :Spiderleg:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half Sister: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Half Brothers: :Berrynose:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Grandfathers: :Dustpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Grandmothers: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Great-Grandmothers: :Brindleface:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Shrewpaw:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 Aunts:: :Hollykit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Whitewing: Great Uncles: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Half-Great Aunt: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Cousins: :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 97-98 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 97-98 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 63 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 63 :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Half Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Half Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Characters